You Belong With Me Songfic
by SodaPopCake
Summary: A DuncanxGwen Song-fic to Taylor Swift's 'You Belong With Me.' Main pairing: DuncanxGwen Side pairing s : DuncanxCourtney, JustinxCourtney


**You Belong With Me**

Pairings: Duncan/Gwen, Duncan/Courtney

_Author's note: This isn't how the video exactly goes, but who really cares. This is pro Duncan/Gwen and anti Duncan/Courtney just so you know! Hope you like it and enjoy!_

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset**_

_**She's going off about something that you said**_

_**Because she doesn't get you're humor like I do**_

Duncan was on the phone with his girlfriend, Courtney. Earlier today, he made a joke about CIT's and it wasn't intended towards her. It was actually pretty funny. Anyway, Courtney was yelling at him and giving him a lecture about how he shouldn't make jokes about her. He's telling her it wasn't about her and it truly wasn't. If she can't trust him, she should just break up with him!

_**I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night**__**  
**__**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like**__**  
**__**And she'll never know your story like I do**_

Duncan threw his phone at the ground. "What happened?" I asked. "Courtney." he said, glaring at his phone. "God, I hate her." I looked at him confused. "Then why are you dating her?" I asked. He looked at me. "Because I also love her." he said, looking at a picture of her. "I wish she was more like you. You know?" I blushed at the statement. Did he just compliment me?

-

_**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts**__**  
**__**she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**__**  
**__**dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find**__**  
**__**that what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time**_

I was at Duncan's football game. He was standing next to Courtney at half-time talking to her. They seemed to be making up over the fight last night. Why can't he see he's dating an awful girl? I glanced back at them and saw them kissing. Courtney and Duncan always fight then they always end up kissing in the end. It makes me really mad. Why can't they just break up already?

-

_**If**_ _**you could see that I'm the one who understands you**__**  
**__**Been here all along so why can't you see?**__**  
**__**You belong with me**__**  
**__**You belong with me**_

Duncan smiled at me happily after the football game. "What's up?" I asked him, rolling my eyes. He's going to tell me about Courtney. "Courtney forgave me." he said. I knew it. That's how much I know my Dunkie – I mean Duncan! That's how much I know about _Duncan_.

_**Walkin' the streets with you in your worn out jeans**__**  
**__**I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be**__**  
**__**Laughing on the park bench thinkin' to myself**__**  
**__**Hey isn't this easy?**_

We walked down to his house and just sat down on the park bench in front of it. He's my neighbor. "Anyway, let's stop talking about Princess. Let's talk about something else." he smiled at me. I love his smile; it's really cute and he rarely smiles unless he's with someone he's close to. But what I find odd is that he never smiles around Courtney. We thought for a second and out of nowhere Duncan yelled, "Bigmouth and her sweet pig nose!" We laughed for a bit. That's an inside joke between us.

_**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**__**  
**__**I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down**__**  
**__**You say you find I know you better than that**__**  
**__**Hey, What'cha doing with a girl like that?**_

Courtney's car pulled into his driveway. Duncan's big smile turned into a huge frown. "I gotta go, Gwen." he said, jumping into Courtney's car without opening the door. "Open the door next time!" she yelled. Duncan rolled his eyes and the next thing you know, Courtney has her lips locked with Duncan's. I'm pretty used to it because it happens a lot. Duncan and Courtney were cute until Courtney became a total snob after Harold got her into detention.

-

**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers****  
****She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers****  
****Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find****  
****That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

Two days later, Duncan had another football game. He texted me he was going to be late. I looked at the cheer-leading squad and could not believe my eyes. I saw Courtney making out with Justin, the most popular guy in school. I knew Courtney was evil! She doesn't deserve Duncan! I took out my phone and was about to text Duncan, but I was imagining his reaction to it. I put down my phone and just starred at them make out. Then I pictured that as Duncan and me.

-

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**__**  
**__**Been here all along so why can't you see?**____**  
**__**You belong with me**_

Duncan soon found out about Courtney and Justin. He was devastated but I was there to comfort him. "Courtney was a jerk. She doesn't deserve a guy like you. Heck, she doesn't deserve anyone! She should just break out, have a massive break down, and have no one like her!" I ranted. That's when Duncan told me to stop. "Just stop. I should've known better than to trust her." he sighed. "How could she do this to me?"

_**Standin' by, waiting at your back door**__**  
**__**All this time how could you not know that?**__**  
**__**You belong with me**__**  
**__**You belong with me**_

Courtney didn't know that Duncan found out about the kiss. The prom was tonight so he was going. He told me he was going to break it to her in front of everyone. That's kind of harsh but she deserves it. I got a text from him. "You going to the prom?" he texted me. "No." I texted. "Oh. Wish you could go. Cya." he texted.

_**Oh remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night**__**  
**__**I'm the one who makes I you laugh when you know you're about to cry**__**  
**__**I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams**__**  
**__**I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.**_

I sat on my bed, thinking about all the times Duncan and I spent. That's when I made my decision. I will go to the prom. Just to surprise Duncan. Maybe he'll dance with me. Who knows. I took out this beautiful black dress I never wore and made my hair all pretty. I was ready to go.  
_**  
**__**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?**__**  
**__**Been here all along so why can't you see?**__**  
**__**You belong with me**_

I walked into the school gym and it was packed with couples, balloons, food and drinks, decorations, and music. Just like on TV. Everyone starred at me. What was wrong? Did I overdress? Underdress? I hope not. I made my way through the crowd and saw Duncan. He turned around and looked me. His eyes widened. "Wow…" he whispered. Courtney ran over to him. "Dunkie!" she called. Then she saw him starring at me. "Babe, our song is on. Let's dance!" she grabbed his arm.

"No." he said. Everyone gasped. They were the most popular couple in the school. "What do you mean, 'no'?" Courtney hissed. "I'm not going to be with you anymore. You and _Justin _kissed. Justin! Seriously; I thought you were in love with me. But no! You aren't!" He growled. Courtney clenched her teeth. "Fine! I guess I'll stay with Justin and forget about you idiot!" she stepped on his foot but he didn't feel a thing. He just started to stare at me.

_**Standing by or waiting at your back door**__**  
**__**All this time how could you not know that**__**  
**__**You belong with me**__**  
**__**You belong with me**_

"Gwen." Duncan said, walking over to me. Everyone starred at us in shock. "All this time, I never loved Courtney… I loved you." he said. "R-really?" I could barely speak. I was in too much shock. "Yeah, but I thought you didn't like me." he said, sadly. "Do you like me back?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close.

"Duncan, how could you not know that I've always been crushing on you? You never noticed those vibes? I've liked you forever but I could never admit it. But now's the time to tell you that I'm in love with you." I blurted out. Then I finally kissed him. It was the best moment of my 16-year old life. Duncan broke up with Courtney. He confessed that he was in love with me. And I found out that he _is _my soul mate.

We separated and I gazed into his eyes. "I love you." he said, softly. "I love you too." I said, back.

_**Have you ever thought just maybe**__**  
**__**You belong with me**__**  
**__**You belong with me**_


End file.
